In Love With You?
by kagamine02rinlen
Summary: Kagamine Rin is a normal girl in her school. But then, Kagamine Len, a guy who has the same surname as her, start sitting close to her. She startted to notice Len and feels somehow attracted by him. She wonders, is she falling in love even though she doesn't even really know him? Summary sucks, but please R & R Rated T I don't know why :p
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo~ Check out this fanfic please :D My second fanfic~ If you think it's bad , you can flame me , at my home though, not through the reviews XD #peace**

**So , this story is based on my true life story, but I actually add my imagination in it, probably the imagination part is more than my life story XD**

**Okay… Let's just start ^^**

* * *

In Love With You?

Yo, my name's Kagamine Rin, my friends call me Rin-chan and sometimes Rinny.. the 'Rinny' nickname is annoying somehow.. Heh. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm 15 years old, I'm a high school student, I have blond hair and cerulean eyes, I always wear my signature bow on my head that my friends describe as 'rabbit ears', I have 3 best friends, Hatsune Miku, Kagene Rui, Megurine Luka. Miku, Luka, and I are in the same class, Rui's class is next to our class.

Miku, who is crazy for leeks, has really long teal hair and teal eyes, everyday she keeps her hair into a twin tail. Luka looooves Tuna, she has long and quite wavy pink hair and blue ocean eyes. Rui loves oranges, just like me, she has shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes.

Oh yeah, so, I wanna' tell you something, in my class, there's a guy named Kagamine Len, he's actually quite good-looki- okay, REALLY good-looking. Turns out that he's in my class since the last semester, but I never notices him before until now, since he starts sitting close to me.

I now noticed that he looks exactly like me, we could pass as twins. He also has blond hair, but it's tied into a small ponytail, and I think if he releases the ponytail, it will be shoulder-length , just like mine. He also has cerulean eyes. AND, guess what, he also has the same surname as me and has the same birthday as I am. I'm a bit shocked and started thinking that he's my long lost twin, but turns out, he's a year older than me.

He became my partner at every subject's projects 'cause we have the same surname. He's actually a nice and funny guy, he's also smart. I love talking to him, I hope we can start a good friendship with each other. Okay, I just thought of having a good friendship with a guy.. that's the first time, I never really want to be close to a guy before 'cause usually they become jerks eventually.. no offense. But somehow, I feel that Len is different, I think that he's a gentle and friendly person.

Anyways… what time is it now? 7.00 P.M. Ah.. crap, today's Monday. LOTS of homework to do.. oh well, I'll just do those homeworks then go to sleep. Zzzzz…

* * *

**First chapter done! I know it's short and it doesn't really show romance and it looks boring but please leave a review , I'm already done 'till chapter 2, so please read it ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :D**

* * *

(The next day)

Hoahh, still sleepy.. I got up from bed and walked to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed my messy blond hair. I put on my school shirt and a navy knee-length skirt. I put on my signature bow, socks, and shoes. I got out from my room, and went downstairs. Downstairs, I only see my sister , Gumi , my mom, Lily must've left to work again. Yep, that's my everyday life. Mom always left work early, my other sister, Teto, studies at Australia, that's sooo far away from here, Japan ,my father passed away a few years ago. But, I'm kinda' used to it, it's actually not so annoying living like that even though it's kinda' lonely just with Gumi.

After Gumi and I had our breakfast, we took a bus to our school, Mizuki Sakura High School. When I arrived at school, I went into class , Miku-chan and Luka-chan greeted me.

"Ohayou , Rin~~~!" Miku greeted me and squeeze me into one of her famous 'Miku's death bear hug'

"Ohayou , Rin." Luka smiled and greeted me.

After I put my bag, I took a seat, my eyes just slowly stared towards a figure. Kagamine am I staring at him? Meh, I don't even know myself. After a while , I think he noticed my stare, he turns around and took a glance at me. I just turn my head away and start talking to Luka and Miku.

"Rin-chan, after you went home yesterday, Miku and I went to the school's front gate.. and then.. ugh.. Miku, you tell her." Luka said.

Miku-chan have some sort of weird smirk on her face. "Pfftt.. yesterday.. *laughs* a middle-aged guy.. tried to hit on Luka-chan.. Bhuahhaha.. you should've seen her face hahaha. That guy was so cheesy, like seriously.. bhuahaha." Miku-chan said.

Me and Miku laughed loudly that half of the class stared at us, Luka is blushing, probably 'cause she's embarrassed. Bhuahahaha.. Well, it's actually normal to see a guy hit on one of my friends, 'cause they're like a dream girl of every man. But this.. ahahahahaha, a MIDDLE-AGED guy? Seriously? That guy must've been desperate trying to hit on a high school student. But Luka IS mature-looking, but still.. hahaha, oh man I think my stomach's gonna' blow up 'cause laughing so hard.

* * *

(Recess..)

At recess, Rui came to our class. Miku and I told Rui the story this morning. And now, Luka is blushing red like a tomato and the three of us are laughing loudly on the floor. We talked and talked, I really love my friends.. they are always there for me, when I'm happy or sad. I love recess the most, 'cause the four of us can hang out together at school. I wish the four of us could hang out every time, but too bad Rui isn't in our class. In the middle of talking to my friends, suddenly Len called me. I walked to his seat.

"Um.. Rin, could you help me? I don't really understand this material for biology" Len said while pointing to the book he's reading.

…. He's asking me 'bout the human reproduction and.. well, you know what I mean. Umm.. I felt a bit nervous. Why? 'cause you know, human reproduction is about how the sperm gets into the womb, how boys and girls went through their adolescences and.. yeah. I started to explain to him about it while hoping he wouldn't be a pervert when I explain it. He seems to understand it and said thanks to me with a smile. Haha, his smile is adorable! Adorable as in 'shouta adorable' not the 'I like him adorable'. I just said "No problem." And returned to my seat.

Then, the bell rang, I took out my books for the next lesson and cup my hands to my cheeks, why were they so hot? Am I having a fever? I'll just take some medicine when I get home.

Next lesson is English. English is my favourite subject besides Biology and Music. I usually pay attention to the teachers (for my favourite subjects of course), but this time, I didn't. I was staring at Len. Again. Maybe it's 'cause he's a nice guy and I want to be his friend and probably 'cause we look a like…? Yeah, that's it.

* * *

A few more hours passed at school and the ball rang, school is over! Hurrayyy! I ran up to Luka's and Miku's seat. Then we went to Rui's class and the four of us walk together to our homes, Me and Miku's houses are at the West side of the school, while Luka and Rui's houses are at the South side of the school. Usually, we separated here so Miku and I can go to West and Luka and Rui can go to the South. But today, Miku and I decided to walk to Luka'a and Rui's houses first.

We started a conversation with each other, and then Luka suddenly asks me, "Hey, Rin..?" . "Yeah…?" I said. "Do you like that Len guy?" Luka asks, more like scream-asks with a really cheerful tone. Okay, maybe you think of Luka as a cool, calm-headed, shy, and mature person and Miku as a childish, but still cool, sane (maybe) person and also Rui as a cool, smart, quiet person. Well, that's also something I thought when I first became friends , but when I became closer to them, turns out they're all fun, noisy, and insane (in a good way though, well.. sometimes bad) people.

I got caught off-guard a bit. "Huh…..? What do you mean?"

Suddenly Luka and Miku laughed, "Oh, c'mon Rinny~ Me and Miku saw you during the lessons and you were staring at Len the whoooole time." Luka said. "So what? I-if I stare at a p-person, doesn't mean I l-l-like them." I stuttered. "Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing while stuttering? Huh?" Miku said while holding her laugh, I saw Rui laughed too. Eh? Blushing? There's no way the great , awesome, Kagamine Rin just blushed for a GUY (no matter how nice he is), nope, no way in hell. I glared at them and just simply murmured "Shut up."

Finally, we reached Luka's and Rui's houses. Their houses are next two each other. Rui's house is two-stored, has a wide balcony, and the house's color is grayish amber. While Luka's house is three-stored, has a lake behind the house, and the house's color is pale pink. Miku and I said goodbye to them and went to our houses, our houses are also next to each other. Miku's house is two-stored, and it's color is teal, and weirdly, has a leek-shaped 'welcome' carpet. I said goodbye to her and walked to my yellowish orange house.

I came in, and as expected, I'm the only one home. Gumi is probably hanging out with her friends or something, while Mom hasn't came back from work. I took a bath and then made dinner. After I made dinner, I did my homework and took a nap, I drifted off to a dream until my phone rang. There's a message from Miku saying she'll have a sleepover at my house tonight 'cause her parents are out. I just texted her back an 'ok' and get back to my nap.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done, is it too long? ;w; I'm sorry if it is.**

**My writing skills sucks, it never changed. And sorry for my crappy romance skill ;w; but I do hope you guys like it and look forward to the next chapter! Thanks :D**

**R & R please~**


End file.
